Magical
by Kenna 7 Elefant
Summary: Prompt: "Thor and Loki go to Disney World. Hilarity ensues." Short Thorki crack fic.


**Author's Note: This was prompted by onehalfglitteronehalfsparkle on Tumblr. I thought it was genius and wrote it in about a half hour.**

**~.~.~.~**

"I still don't know why you were so insistent that I come here, brother."

"Loki, enjoy yourself! I hear this is the most magical place in Midgard, you should feel right at home."

"I don't see what's so magical about a bunch of people dressed in ridiculous costumes and hordes of whining children."

"It makes it all the easier to blend in – here we can don our traditional Asgardian wear, and you'll fit right in with the complaining youngsters."

Loki shot Thor a piercing glare, but nothing could dampen the thunder god's spirit. As much as Loki hated to admit (and would do the best to hide it), he couldn't stay mad at Thor for long when he was smiling that big goofy smile of his and his azure eyes were sparkling like they always were when he was feeling joyful. He looked highly reminiscent of some of the children running to their favorite mechanical ride or character poser.

"Which one do you want to try first?" Thor asked Loki, ignoring the god of mischief's foul mood. "Look, that one's got those big animals you can ride – what are those called, elephants?"

"They're not _real _elephants, brother," Loki said impatiently. "Besides, I don't wish to spend my afternoon waiting in line for a few minutes of spinning on a machine."

"Well, what _do _you want to do?" Thor laughed.

"I'm glad you find my boredom amusing," Loki deadpanned.

"Only the fact that you're managing to find something to be unhappy about in this place. I'm with you, isn't that enough?"

"If I wanted to be with you, I would much prefer it be back at our hotel room, where we can lock doors and change into fresh clothes and stay out of this blasted _heat."_

"Are you afraid you'll melt, little frost giant?"

Loki rolled his eyes, not even bothering to answer that question. He had really hoped that Thor would catch his drift about going back to the hotel for some time in the bedroom, which would be far more enjoyable than this, but he recognized that there was no deterring him.

"Oh! I know something you'll enjoy!" Thor said suddenly, his face lighting up. He grabbed Loki's arm and began leading him purposefully. "Come, brother!"

If anyone else had tried to drag Loki along like this, he would've magicked himself out of his or her grip at the other person's expense, but Thor was the exception.

Thor steered a very disgruntled Loki all the way through Magic Kingdom to Cinderella's castle. He stopped them in front of it and looked to his brother expectantly.

"Well?" Thor said happily. "What do you think?"

"I think you think I'm a princess," Loki said eventually, fearing for his brother's sanity. Perhaps the heat had gotten to him.

"No no no, I thought you might like it because you're royalty," Thor laughed. "You've always been into things like this!"

"Thor, I don't think-"

"You there!"

The brothers whipped around to see someone dressed as the Evil Queen from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, _but obviously neither of them had been acquainted with that cartoon as children. Loki's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the woman in heavy makeup and he made a note to not return to Midgard until the mortals had gotten a grip on reality.

"Kneel before me, your queen!" the woman said dramatically, with much waving of her hands.

Thor knew that was a big mistake on her part.

"How _dare _you!" Loki snarled, beginning to advance on the woman. Luckily Thor was prepared, snatching the back of Loki's cape before he could get too close. "I am a god you wretched mortal, you have no power over me, _no on _rules the mighty-"

"My greatest apologies," Thor grunted, fighting to hold Loki back from the shocked woman. "He doesn't realize – we'll just leave you be."

Thor dragged Loki, still yelling profanities and causing passerby to stare, off to the side.

"Brother, this is Midgard, they don't know you're a god-" Thor began.

"She insulted me!" Loki fumed. "Let me at her, I'll turn her hair to snakes-"

Thor did the only thing he could think of – he kissed his brother hard on the mouth, grabbing his face in both hands. Loki fought for a few seconds, then accepted defeat and kissed back, right in front of all the Disney tourists.

"Better?" Thor asked in amusement when he pulled back. Loki sighed dramatically and Thor chuckled.

"I hope your next idea is better than a princess castle," Loki grumbled as they made their way down the street.

"Here," said Thor, paying a street vendor and handing Loki a Mickey Mouse-shaped chocolate ice cream bar.

"What's this?"

"Ice cream."

"No it's not, ice cream comes in bowls, not on sticks-"

"Just taste it, brother. It'll cool you down."

Loki ate it, reluctantly at first, but evidently he approved of it. They made their way back to the rides, Thor leading his younger brother to a ride with a relatively short line.

"It's a Small World?" Loki read off the sign.

"I figured this would be better than the castle. At least we'll be out of the sun," Thor answered.

The ride was slightly traumatizing, with the most annoying music Loki had ever heard and mechanical dolls that looked eerie in the dimly lit ride. The little boat they were on puttered around the track at a snail's pace, parents constantly having to scold their children for standing up in it or leaning over the side.

But Loki decided he quite liked this ride – he and Thor were seated in the very last boat, so there was no one behind them to see the sweet kisses they were exchanging, nor that their hands were intertwined the whole time. It was very cool in the building compared to outside and they were sitting down for a change.

"So what do you think of the most magical place on Earth?" Thor asked quietly as they puttered past more scary dolls. He put his arm around Loki's shoulders and Loki laid his head against Thor.

"I think…that I would very much like to go back to our hotel room after this ride is over," Loki decided. He felt Thor chuckle and plant a kiss on top of his head, making Loki smile. He closed his eyes, enjoying the rare peaceful moment (with Thor around it seemed things never calmed down), and trying desperately to drown out the music he was sure would be stuck in his head for millennia to come.


End file.
